


Yet Another Small Town Encounter

by Shatterpath



Series: Nanowrimo Ficlet Collection 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Ficlet Collection, NaNoWriMo, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: The freedom of the road calls to Lena as she struggles to start her life anew in post-war America in the early 1950s. Good thing there are always helpful hands about. Particularly from an attractive grease monkey with the prettiest brown eyes she's ever seen.I found a fun list of little prompts for my OTP and will dabble at them over the course of November. Feel free to leave requests here, which includes any ficlet prompts of your own! I'll just add them to the list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The list! If they have an *asterix, someone already gave them a shout out.  
> 1- A selfie together  
>  ~~2- sharing a milkshake~~  
>  3- grumpy morning heads  
> 4- picnicking  
> 5- bake together  
> 6- ice skating  
> 7- wedding day  
>  ~~8- building an Ikea cabinet~~  
>  ~~9- under an umbrella~~  
>  ~~10- 1950's version of them~~  
>  11- silly snapchat photo  
> 12- ballroom dancing  
> 13- lazy Sunday morning  
>  ~~14- princess and knight~~  
>  15- movie night  
> 16- clothes swap!  
>  ~~17- first kiss~~  
>  ~~18- something sad~~  
>  * 19- gaming together  
> 20- pocky game  
> 21- they fight/argue  
> 22- waterfight  
> 23- playing twister  
>  ~~24- something NSFW~~  
>  * 25- stargazing  
> 26- ugly sweaters  
> * 27- romantic movie kiss  
> 28- death  
> 29- karaoke night  
> 30- dealer's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I have thing for this scenario… -snort-  
> Seriously, what is it with grease monkey Alex? Ah, I do love a good cliché, if I can get it to work for me. Enjoy!  
> For @spicycheeser's prompt choice of: 1950's version of them  
> Turns out, you were right, I did come up with something! Happy Nanowrimo to me. :)

California wasn't so bad, though having moved north made the exile easier. While the bursting post war population explosion across Los Angeles made it easy to hide, the heat and overcrowding was near-unbearable.

How Lena missed home.

It had been hard to learn that she had been exiled to school in Ireland too young to understand, she could have never guessed how her family's nationalism had become that horror that was the Nazi regime. When once she had been ostracized from her native Germany by the fading of her accent, now it was a blessing. 

She might never sound like the people of her new homeland, at least it was difficult to pinpoint exactly where she began.

Having wisely stashed away a small but very valuable hoard from the great wealth left behind, Lena lived fairly well, but still, the populated areas had too many eyes… and ears. A need to protect the vast sprawl of America's west coast from potential invasion had fueled a great rush to build fortifications. From that had come a massive growth boom, towns popping up where only wilderness had ruled, small towns becoming cities, and best of all, came roads. Endless miles of roads that led to everywhere and nowhere.

So, like many, Lena took to the roads when she needed to be away, to breathe easily in solitude. For only in solitude was she safe.

But solitude only worked so long as her car did.

With a bang, something went wrong with the sleek Hudson and it fishtailed wildly, the soft shoulder of the fresh road swallowing up the right front tire and swinging the rear around. Lena ended up staring at the very wide, very intimidating base of one of the vast evergreens that choked the landscape, inches from her bumper. 

Five minutes or five hours might have passed in her frozen shock. She never heard another vehicle pull up or footsteps rush over. 

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Blinking, she jerked her gaze away from the tree to find someone at her window. In a greasy cap and battered coveralls with a shock of shaggy reddish hair, the stranger looked liked a lanky teenage boy. She had to blink a few times to get her senses working again, noting the cap read 'Sandy's Garage' and the little name patch, 'Alex'. Behind him was a truck old enough to closer to the first world war with a tangle of towing equipment taking up the whole rear half.

"Good thing I came along," he said in a smooth voice high enough that Lena knocked several more years off her estimation of his age. Honestly, with that soft jaw, he was probably younger than his truck. Maybe even significantly younger. "It's gonna get dark soon, but I'll getcha back to town for a meal and a warm bed."

Finally, Lena found her voice and managed to peel her stress aching hands from the steering wheel. "Thank you."

Despite her clear stress, the lad was reassured by her response and preened a bit. "Pops always did say I had good timing. And I'm hardly gonna leave a lady by the side of the road."

It was cute, flattering even, to have this stranger flirt with her. For a moment, she could just be an attractive stranger and not the weight of all she was outside of this moment in time. Besides, the lad had the sort of engaging smile that belied the years of that smooth jaw.

Then abruptly, Lena realized… this was no boy at all, but a very pretty woman whose wry smile made her heart beat fast. Maybe, just maybe, this random encounter could be a positive thing. The hope curled her red-painted mouth into a tiny smile.

"Lucky for me indeed."


	2. defunct, was 'Begin the Mountains'

I'm REALLY sorry, gang, to be confusing! I should have made this a series, not a chaptered fic, right from the start! This story will now have it's own entry, but I'm leaving this here to save the comments. I love you guys!!!!


End file.
